Just For You
by Hylen
Summary: Flack wants to cheer up a friend. So he gets her a very special gift.


**AN: This is a little oneshot I did for a contest at New Yorks Angels. The topic was 'Why is there a snowglobe in your pocket?'. It is centered around Flack and my established OC, Kristina. Lindsay, Danny, and Lucy make small appearances.**

* * *

Was he seriously doing this? Yes, yes he was.

_This is stupid. She's going to think I'm an idiot, _he thought. _Maybe I can sneak out now before anyone sees me._ But just as he turned around to leave the saleswoman came up to him.

"How can I help you sir?" she asked with a toothy smile.

Don Flack slowly turned around. He knew that it was too late to back out now. He just hoped that he didn't run into someone from work. Because that would just make his humiliation even worse.

"Uh, yeah. I have these two pictures here and I was wondering if you could put them in that over there," he answered pointing at the object on the shelf behind her.

"Of course!" the saleswoman replied. She walked over, grabbed the object, and went back to Flack. "When would you like to pick it up?"

"Um… I can pick it up tomorrow morning. Around eleven?"

"Okay. Can I just get you to fill out this form here? You will pay for it when you pick it up," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, alright, thanks. See you tomorrow." Flack finished filling out the form and then hurried out the door. He was about to walk back to his car when he heard a familiar voice to his left.

"Don? What are you doing here?"

Flack turned in the direction on the voice to find Lindsay walking toward him, with Lucy in tow. As they got closer he bent down to pick up the growing four year old. "Hey Lucy Lu! How are you?"

Lucy giggled upon hearing her nickname. "Hi Uncle Don. I'm good. Mommy got me new shoes for preschool! See?"

Flack looked down at the foot that she was now sticking out. She had a brand new pair of brown sandals on. "Wow! Those are very pretty! Did you pick them out?"

"Yeah. Mommy helped," the little girl replied glancing at her mom. Flack took the chance to give Lindsay a quick hug.

"Hey Linds. What are you two doin over here?" he asked, hoping to keep the attention off of him.

"The shoe store by us didn't have Lucy's size and she just _had to have_ that particular style. She's like her momma. She knows what she wants," Lindsay answered with a smile. Before Flack could say anything else, she started to speak again. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Flack tried to think of the best lie he could, but knew that it was useless. Lindsay was one of the best CSIs at the lab. He would never be able to fool her. "I uh… was ordering something for a friend. She's going through a rough time right now and I figured this would cheer her up."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you," Lindsay replied. Before she could ask him what he ordered, Lucy started bouncing up and down on Flack's hip.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for her mother.

Lindsay smiled and took Lucy from Flack. "Okay baby, we'll go get something to eat. Can you say goodbye to Uncle Don?"

"Bye Uncle Don! I see you soon!"

"Bye Lucy Lu," Flack said with a laugh. He turned and gave Lindsay another hug. "See ya at work Linds."

"Bye Don. See ya."

Flack stood for a moment and watched his coworker walk away with her daughter. He laughed and turned in the direction of his car.

* * *

Flack glanced around before walking into the store. He did not want a repeat of the day before and was being very cautious. He walked up to the counter and the same saleswoman who had taken his order came up to him.

"It's nice to see you again sir," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see the finished product?"

"Uh yeah," Flack responded. He was in a hurry even though he was pretty sure none of his coworkers would actually walk into this store.

The woman walked into the back room and returned few minutes later. She took the object out of the box and set it on the counter. Flack couldn't help but smile. Yeah it was lame, but he knew it was the perfect gift. Especially since it was unexpected.

"So do you like it sir?" the saleswoman asked upon seeing Flack's smile.

"Yeah, it's perfect. How much?" he replied pulling out his wallet.

"It'll be thirty dollars."

Flack froze. "Thirty dollars?! For that thing?"

The saleswoman's smile didn't waver as she answered Flack. "It is custom made sir. Thirty dollars is a bargain. We take Visa."

Taking the hint Flack handed over his card. That thing was so not worth thirty dollars. But the person it was for was definitely worth it, so he kept his mouth shut for the time being. He took his card back and grabbed the bag.

With a smile Flack turned and left the shop. Once outside he grumbled something about the ridiculous prices in New York souvenir shops and walked to his car. He climbed in and put the bag in the passenger side seat. He paused for a moment and then took the object out of the box. Flack smiled. He knew that she would make fun of him for buying it, but that she would secretly love it and would keep it for a long time.

* * *

She saw him come out of the elevators and make his way toward her. He walked with a purpose and didn't stop to talk to Hawkes, who waved as he passed. She couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute when he had his mind on something.

Flack walked into the small office and stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and they both smiled.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey Donnie. What can I do for ya?" she asked. He looked really nervous.

"Uh… how have you been?" he replied completely ignoring her question.

Kristina noticed this but decided to just move on. "I've been good. Why do you ask?"

Flack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The whole time he kept his long coat wrapped loosely around his body. "Um… I, uh… know that his birthday is coming up."

Kristina's smile faded and her face fell. She had been trying to act like everything was fine and dandy, but she should have known that she wouldn't be able to fool Flack. He had known her too long and had been through too much with her. She opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a small squeal.

"Uncle Don!" Flack turned and saw Lucy running toward him. She slowed down as she got closer and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Lucy. What are you doing here?" Flack asked as she walked over to give Kristina a hug.

"Daddy had to talk to Uncle Mac and Mommy was already here. I got to come with him," she answered with a big grin.

"Oh, well that's nice. Where's your daddy now?" he asked.

"Her daddy is right here, wondering why his little girl didn't listen to him and ran off," Danny responded walking through the door. He gave his daughter a stern look before setting her bag on the floor.

"I sorry daddy. But I wanted to give Uncle Don a hug," Lucy said innocently. And in an attempt to help her situation she walked back to Flack and wrapped her arms around his waist. As she hugged him, Lucy could feel something in Flack's pocket. She took a small step back and peered inside.

Lucy looked at Flack with a mixture of confusion and curiosity on her face. "Uncle Don, why is there a snowglobe in your pocket?"

Flack's face burned bright red as Danny and Kristina stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had just been outed by a four year old. He figured there was no moving past it now, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the snowglobe. With a sigh Flack placed on Kristina's desk in front of her.

"I uh… had that made for you. I know you've been kind of down lately and I figured it would make you a little happier. It's kinda lame, but I know you used to collect them when you were little," he said in a single breath. Kristina just stared at it silently. "Look, if you want me to take it back I probably can."

"Don, I love it! Is that you holding me?" she asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"Yeah. And the other was taken at Christmas last year."

Kristina got up and gave Flack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. That was really thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," Flack replied. He turned and smirked at Danny who just stood by the door, holding Lucy and smiling.


End file.
